In conventional shrink-fit tool holders, the holding section for shrinking fitting the tool is configured on one end of the shrink-fit tool holder. The clamping section for clamping the shrink-fit tool holder in a tool holder support is configured in the longitudinal direction spaced away from the holding section for the tool on the opposite end of the tool holder. When shrink-fitted tools are being used on a machine tool, for example, a milling machine, lathe, or drilling machine, the surface of the workpiece, which in particular has been machined by cutting, often does not have the desired quality.